


Connection

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam is worried about Gabriel.  Set during 13x18.





	Connection

Sam was worried.  Gabriel was supposed to be bright, jubilant, fun…(annoying).  This empty shell of a man in front of him wasn’t how Gabriel was supposed to be.

After the Enochian writing on the walls, Sam was hesitant to leave Gabriel alone at all.  The archangel was crouched on his bed, arms wrapped around his knees as he stared into space.  Sam sat quietly in the corner of the room, a book in his lap with references to angels and healing.

Every few lines, Sam would glance up at Gabriel, hoping to see some sort of change in him.

Every time he looked up, though, it was only to see the same, sad face.

“Gabriel?” Sam eventually said, his voice quiet so not to startle him.  Gabriel didn’t look at Sam.  “Why don’t you lay down and sleep?  It might help, letting your body rest.  Heal the mind, heal the…grace.”

Sam was surprised to see Gabriel glance his way, shaking his head so minutely that Sam wasn’t sure if he’d just imagined it.  He closed the book on his lap and put it to the side, slowly so that Gabriel could watch all of his movements.  He felt like he was in the room with a dangerous wild animal, unsure of what Gabriel would do.

“You don’t want to sleep?” Sam asked, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees.  He put as much concern as he could onto his face so that Gabriel could see his worry.

Gabriel shook his head more confidently now, not breaking eye contact with Sam.

Sam sighed.  “Do you want to talk about it?”  He was sure that Gabriel would refuse this suggestion, especially if he didn’t want to sleep.  Sleep would be easier, talking would be much more difficult.

Gabriel didn’t shake his head, though, instead tilting it in a very Castiel-like way as he watched Sam.  Sam was frozen, waiting for Gabriel to respond.

To Sam’s surprise, Gabriel’s lips cracked open.

“Sleep is the last thing I should do,” Gabriel said, his voice harsh from disuse.  As Sam thought over Gabriel’s words, he reached for the pitcher of water they’d brought in the room, filling a glass and walking over to take it to Gabriel.

Gabriel cowered a bit as Sam approached, but Sam was glad to notice that he didn’t flee for the corner of the room as he’d done before.  He held the glass out to Gabriel who took it hesitantly, sipping a bit.

When Gabriel didn’t give the glass back immediately, Sam took a chance and perched on the edge of the bed, toward the foot so that there was still over an arm’s length between them.

To his satisfaction, Gabriel accepted Sam’s new position and drank a few more sips of water.

Sam waited until the glass was half empty before speaking again.  “Why do you not want to sleep?”

Gabriel studied Sam for a minute, looking at his face, his hands, his posture.  When he eventually looked into Sam’s eyes again, he answered.  “The nightmares are bad enough when I’m awake, why would I want to sleep and give them full access to my mind?”

Sam’s stomach turned, recognizing the words Gabriel was saying.  That was the same thing Sam felt way back when, with the demon blood.  While their situations were quite different, Sam felt a connection to Gabriel stronger than ever before.  He nodded.

“Is there anything I can get you?” he asked, hoping now that Gabriel was speaking to him he would be able to help even more.

Gabriel looked down at the glass of water before putting it carefully on the table by the bed.  He shook his head.

“You being here is the best help you can give,” Gabriel admitted.  “We all know that a Winchester can beat any kind of nightmare, after all.”

There was a small glint in Gabriel’s eye as he said this, making Sam smile.  He nodded and stood, returning to his chair in the corner.  The atmosphere of the room felt lighter, somehow, and even though Gabriel was still angst-ridden and detached, Sam was confident he was getting better.

And if Sam’s presence helped that in the least bit, he would stay by Gabriel’s side until all was well again.


End file.
